Western Heaven
Western Heaven sits atop the group's main setting, with the catapult that throws Angels on Earth being directly above the Abbey. This Region reflects the human culture, save for its governing body that functions as a loose council. It's considered a weak form of government, but it does serve an important role by monitoring any signs of Sin. Western Heaven isn't very fond of Daten City, as it's the only city that swamps schedules of higher ranking Angels. Reigning Seraph The Reigning Seraph of Western Heaven is Ampallang. However, currently taking his place seems to be Dermal. History Though Heaven within Western Society has existed, its culture is still incredibly new. It is, in terms of its societal norms and culture, a bag of chex mix and the least organized of all of Heaven. Western Heaven began to develop shortly after settlers moved themselves onto the Northern American continent. Unlike what happened between the settlers and Natives, Heaven's leaders assimilated and adopted bits and pieces of the already-placed culture. Instead of erasing the beliefs that be, they created a peace treaty so they could co-habitate in the same Immortalspace. As time went on, the ideals of Christian Heaven became more prevalent due to population and it turned into the spicy salad that it is today. Ranks Angels Angel Rank is the base rank for Angels. They are born into this rank and live among each other as such until they rank themselves higher. These are your standard members of society! Archangels These angels are the more active rank out of the bunch. They have a variety of jobs given to them by higher ranking angels, but their main focus is training and rehabilitation of Fallen angels. However, they won't shy away any regular angel from their services. Should an emergency come up, they are often tasked jobs from either Virtues or Ophanim and can act as leadership if necessary. Virtues Angels working towards enlightenment. In terms of function, they are similar to Archangels. They may aid Fallen angels, but their specialty is conditioning angels to become Archangels and eventually, Virtues. They are usually considered for leadership first should both a Seraph and Ophanim be absent. Ophanim The last obtainable rank for angels. Ophanim within Western Heaven may still travel to Earth to help their peers fight the ghosts within Daten. They are often the messenger for the Seraph when they go back to heaven to communicate with God, and generally work beside them. Seraphs The highest Sphere for an Angel; Dermal and Ampallang are the only known Seraphs in Western Heaven. The job of this particular rank is unique in that the reigning Seraph of the West must oversee the growth of Angels in Daten. The Western Seraph is also the partner for whoever takes on the job of housing and rehabilitating Angels in Daten. They are the only Seraph that has had direct contact with humans on a regular base Fallen Angels Fallens are something any Rank can achieve, and unfortunately are all sent to Daten City in an attempt to correct their behavior. It's not really much of an achievement. Once a Fallen earns their way back to Heaven, they must start once again at Angel rank and work their way back up, no matter how high they had been once before. Culture Category:Heaven's Regions